Numerous designs for pool cues and billiard cues are well known in the art. These designs include the metallic billiard cue of Lindley, U.S. Pat. No. 1,609,026; the weighted billiard cue of Waldo, U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,489; the billiard cue having an adjustable center of gravity of Molis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,932; and the weighted billiard cue of Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,538. These references, however, teach variations of the standard cue stick and do not meet the unique requirements of a cue stick to be used for jump shots. This is of course due to the fact that jump shots have not traditionally been used in billiards and pool. However, the use of blocking shots in safety play has become more popular recently, with a resulting increase in the use of jump shots to defeat the block.